LEB:PC:Rava (CrimsonFlameWielder)
Summary See the PC Stat Block template for assistance. |Action=Standard |Keywords=Divine, Healing, Implement |Recharge=at-will |Power Description='Ranged' 5 Target: One creature +11 vs Reflex Hit: Until the end of Rava's next turn, the target takes a -2 penalty to all defenses. The next ally of Rava who hits the target before the end of Rava's next turn regains 7 hit points. }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Divine, Implement, Radiant |Power Description='Ranged' 5 Target: One creature +9 vs Reflex Hit: 1d6 + 6 radiant damage, and one ally Rava can see chooses either to make a saving throw, or to gain 6 temporary hit points. }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=Encounter |Keywords=Divine, Healing |Power Description='Close' burst 5 Target: Each bloodied ally in the burst Effect: Each target can spend a healing surge to regain surge value + 1d6 + 11 hit points. Rava is weakened until the end of her next turn. Special: Rava can use only one channel divinity power per encounter. }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=Encounter |Keywords=Divine, Implement |Power Description='Ranged' 10 Target: One creature +9 vs Will Hit: Until the end of Rava's next turn, the target takes a -5 penalty to attack rolls and all defenses. }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=Encounter |Keywords=Divine, Implement |Power Description='Close' blast 5 Target: Each enemy in the blast +9 vs Fortitude Hit: The target takes a -2 penalty to all defenses until the end of Rava's next turn. When any ally hits the target before the end of Rava's next turn, the target is knocked prone. Effect: Each ally in the blast can choose either to gain 5 temp hp, or to make a saving throw.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=Daily |Keywords=Divine, Fear, Implement |Power Description='Close' blast 5 Target: Each enemy in the blast +9 vs Will Hit: Rava pushes the target 3 squares and knocks it prone. Effect: Rava and each ally in the blast gain resist 5 to all damage until the end of Rava's next turn. Sustain Minor: The effect persists.}}MINOR ACTIONS |Action=Minor |Recharge=Encounter |Keyword=Healing |Power Description='Close' burst 5 (10 at 11th level, 15 at 21st level) Target: Rava or one ally in the burst Effect: The target can spend a healing surge to regain surge value + 2d6 + 11 hit points. Nimbus Symbol Property: When rava uses the healing word power during a combat encounter, she and each ally within 5 squares of Rava also gain 5 temp hp. Special: Rava can use this power 2 times per encounter. At 16th level, she can use this power 3 times per encounter. She can only use this power one time per round. }} |Action=Minor |Recharge=Daily |Keywords=Divine, Healing |Power Description='Close' burst 3 Target: Rava or one ally in the burst Effect: The target can spend a healing surge to regain surge value + 1d6 + 11. In addition, the target gains a +4 power bonus to damage rolls until the end of your next turn. }}IMMEDIATE INTERRUPT / IMMEDIATE REACTION |Action=Immediate Reaction |Recharge=Encounter |Keywords=Divine, Healing |Power Description='Close' burst 5 Target: The triggering ally Trigger: An ally within 5 squares of Rava takes damage from an enemy attack. Effect: The target regains 6 hit points. Until the end of Rava's next turn, she gains a +2 power bonus to her next attack roll against the enemy that damaged the target. }}FREE ACTION / NO ACTION MAGIC ITEMS |Items= RACE AND CLASS FEATURES |Features= |Alignment=Good |Strength=9 (+1) |Constitution=10 (+2) |Dexterity=10 (+2) |Intelligence=10 (+2) |Wisdom=20 (+7) |Charisma=19 (+6) |Skills=Diplomacy +11*, Heal +12*, History +4, Perception +9, Religion +9* |Feats=Ritual Caster (cleric bonus feat), Pacifist Healer, Superior Implement Training (Accurate Symbol), Holy Symbol Expertise |Equipment=Accurate symbol of the Holy Nimbus +1, Healer's Chainmail +1, Healer's Brooch +1, Ritual Book Lvl1: Comrade's Succor, Comprehend Language; 412 gp * Trained Skill}} Character Information Stat Block StatsBRava/B - Deva Pacifist Cleric (Templar) 4 Status: Passive Perception: 19, Passive Insight: 22 AC 19, Fort 13, Reflex 13, Will 20; +1 to all defenses vs attacks of bloodied creatures HP 34/37, Bloodied 18, Surge Value 9, Surges 2/7 Speed 5, Initiative +2 Action Points: 0, color=redSecond Wind/color[] BAt-Will Powers:/Bcolor=limegreenAstral Seal/color, color=limegreenSacred Flame/color BEncounter Powers:/B Healing Powers: [][] color=redHealing Word/color [] color=redHealer's Mercy/color (Channel Divinity) [] color=redShield of Devotion/color Defense Debuff Powers: [] color=redBane/color [] color=redHymn of Resurgence/color (ally tmp hp or saving throw) Accuracy Buffs: [] color=redMemory of a Thousand Lifetimes/color [] color=redDivine Fortune/color (Channel Divinity) BDaily Powers:/B Healing Powers: x color=DimGrayResurgent Strength/color (single ally damage buff) Damage Resistance Powers: x color=DimGrayMoment of Glory/color (blast 5 enemy push + knockdown) /sblock Background Rava's story began only twenty three years ago, though she has memories of times and places that existed centuries ago. This is because Rava is a member of a rarely seen race known as the Deva. Called Rava in this life, and in her current body, her soul has actually encountered hundreds if not thousands of lives since her soul left the Astral Sea. She's not entirely sure how many lives her soul has encountered, though, as she only really gets glimpses of images, words, and feelings from her past lives. Like many heroes and adventurers, Rava's story is intertwined with the story of Khorvaire, and its century long conflict, The Last War. Rava appeared on Eberron in a small village on the border of Cyre and Breland in the year 975 YK. It was a tumultuous period of history in the land of Khorvaire. The Kingdom of Galafar had split, and the children of the once great king Jarot ir'Wynarn had been warring for 81 years over who was to assume the throne of Galafar. While it would certainly be remiss to say that Rava was unaffected by the war, she was largely uninvolved in its conflicts for the first 19 years of her life. Shortly after her "rebirth", a kind Cyran man named Kurith took Rava into his home with his wife, Mada. An older couple, Kurith and Mada had never managed to have children of their own. Taking it as a blessing, the two strict adherents of the religion known as The Sovereign Host quickly taught the grown, but naive Deva woman all about the world (though the "eyes" of The Sovereign Host anyway), espousing its doctrine in a warm, loving home. After a few years, it was evident to Kurith and Mada that their "daughter" not only had a real grasp of the religion, but also seemed to have a true calling in it. She didn't just give lip service to the religions practices, she truly seemed to live it. In their nearly fifty years, not one other person had they seen that so fully incorporated the prayers and rites of the Divine Host into their daily activities. Though she had only been with them for five short years, they knew they would be holding her back by keeping her from meeting her calling head on. Scrounging what material wealth they could together, Kurith and Mada sent Rava to the Sovereign Host Seminary in Wroat, Breland. Though they truly wished that they could send her to one of the less prestigious, local seminaries within Cyre, they knew she would get the best training and indoctrination in Wroat. So with heavy hearts, they watched as Rava left their care and headed across the border. It was with total amazement when only two years later, Rava came back home to them having already passed all the tests for surpassing the rank of acolyte into a being a full priest of the Sovereign Host, wearing her robes of office. Up until that point, that small town of Greenbriar had not had an official temple, or solitary religious leader, and had, instead, allowed each of its townspeople to follow their own way. Rava set out to change that, and one year later, the construction of Rava's temple was complete. Rava named it Kurada Temple, after her mother and father. For the next ten years, Rava led a happy life leading her town in the prayers and rites of the Sovereign Host. However, Rava always felt that while she was glad to preach in her temple, and perform her priestly duties in Greenbriar, she wanted to influence more people and help those in need outside of Greenbriar too. So for the next year, in between the days of worship in service of The Host, Rava would travel around Cyre and Breland, somewhat close to the border, performing charitable deeds and spreading the word of the Sovereign Host. It was during one of these expeditions that her life changed forever. Now, while the country was constantly at war all throughout her life, Rava hated violence. As such, she always avoided conflicts. Having heard that a large contingent of Brelish soldiers were invading her home country of Cyre, Rava sought out Prince Borann of Breland, hoping to stop their advance into Cyre. While most of the soldiers and even most of the nobles of the Five Nations were worshipers of the Sovereign Host, her attempts at a diplomatic end of the advance were quickly rebuffed, and she was left standing in a field several dozens of miles from her home border. She watched in horror and sadness as the Prince and his forces (who had combined with soldiers from Thrane) entered Cyre. Not wanting her home town to be ravaged by the effects of the upcoming battles in her homeland, Rava rushed home as quickly as she could. However, despite the two days that she walked and ran without sleeping, she was never able to make it home in time. But it wasn't the forces of Breland and Thrane, nor any battles that stopped her in her tracks. The day was 20 Olarune 994 YK, now known as the Day of Mourning. Rava ran through the rocky fields just east and south of Vathirond toward the Cyran border, chasing the Brelish soldiers who had well outpaced her (she hadn't exactly been raised as an athlete or pushed to endure long physical trials). Suddenly the sky went white and red as a wall of magic coursed up from the ground, blinding Rava and throwing her to the ground and bloodying her knees. A few short moments later, Cyre was no more, and the grey mists that now form the border of the Mournland were seen for the first time. Through holes in the mist, Rava could see the utter devastation of her home country. So shocked was Rava that she couldn't even scream at the loss of every one of her countrymen, and quite a few people from other countries as well. Tears streamed down her face as she realized the loss of her mother and father, and she began to pray to the Sovereign Host. "Sovereigns of Eberron, Kings and Queens of life, receive my prayers!" she started, placing both of her hands on her knees, covering her palms in her own blood. In the center of each bloody palm, Rava traced the image of the Celestial Crown. Holding her palms to the sky, she continued her rite. "I beseech you, my Lords and Ladies, grant me that which my heart holds dear and allow me to sway the people of this world such that the events of this day may never again occur while my soul continues to exist in this realm. Give me the power to spread your word, without need of violence and hate, and give this world peace in mind, peace in body, and peace in soul. In this task, I give my life and soul, until eternities end." As with all of the other minor and major seasonal rites she had performed in the past, Rava felt a connection to her faith in the pantheon. However, she did not feel anything "mystical" occur as she had wanted and expected, and a great sorrow overtook her. Weeping, the young Deva pulled her knees to her chest and cried herself to sleep. When she woke several hours later, the skies were clear over Breland, though the mist still hung on Cyre's borders. Not knowing what else to do, Rava walked back to Vathirond. In one of the main town thoroughfares, Rava saw dozens of Cyran refugees, those who had been lucky enough not to have been within their home country's borders when it was obliterated. Two boys, one Brelish and the other Cyran, argued loudly over what had caused the blast and the Brelish boy punched the Cyran boy in the face, breaking his nose. Angered by the events of the day, and the impending violence, Rava pointed one of her bloodied palms at the Brelish boy and screamed wordlessly. Having not even seen Rava in the distance, the Brelish boy was surprised to feel his whole body tingle and slow, and even more surprised to see a sigil of light form on his stomach. The Cyran boy, in response to having his nose broken, punched the Brelish boy in the stomach just after the seal had formed. Seeing the seal break like the bark on a tree, the Cyran boy gasped out loud when he felt his nose painlessly snap back into place, and the bruising of his nose and cheeks melt away as though it had never been there. The many other refugees who had been there as witness to this event cried out in shock and amazement at the miracle that had been performed by Rava in their midst. Rava wasn't even sure, herself what had happened, and was about to argue that she hadn't done anything until she noticed her hands and knees were completely devoid of the blood, scrapes, and cuts that had been there only moments before. Saying prayers of thanks to the The Host, Rava began crying once more, but this time they were tears of joy, for her patrons had granted her wish to help others. She spent the next three months in that town, healing the injured until she felt it was time to move onto the next town to spread her gift, and the word of her religion to others. She spent a year like this, moving from town to town, staying days or weeks at a time, until she found herself in Sharn. There was so much hustle and bustle, and varied peoples that she could feel the tension and turmoil just waiting to burst into conflict. She knew then that this was where she needed to be. She had been given a gift and she would use it for good. She would touch lives and stop another Day of Mourning from ever occurring again. Such is Rava's dream and goal, and she knew it would take the entirety of the rest of her life, and may never completely change the heart of people in all of Khorvaire, let alone all of Eberron, but she knew she had to try. After a year in Sharn, Rava celebrated the true end of the war, as communications spread of the signing of the Treaty of Thronehold. Over the course of the two years following that signing, Rava had learned a lot about the healing miracles she was given the ability to perform from the many temples found within Sharn, and from other Clerics of her faith who had been granted similar abilities. During this time, Rava found that there were many, like her, who were grouping together in a place called the Tower's Shard, an inn of decent repute. From what she had heard, these brave adventurers risked their lives to make the word a better place. Once again, Rava found that she had a calling to fulfill. Appearance Rava is somewhat petite for her race at only just over six feet tall. Her small frame and pure, innocent beauty make her seem vulnerable and frail upon first glance. Her pale blue skin is flawless in complexion, and is complemented with very thin white lines that make up elegant patterns on her face, shoulders, and chest. When adventuring, most of that is, however, covered up with her silvery grey chain mail and dark blue tabard, which is adorned with a gold trim and the emblazoned symbol of The Celestial Crown (known to some as The Octogram) in gold and blue, upon an octagonal field in white. Age: 23 Gender: Female Height: 6'2" Weight: 160 lbs. Personality Alignment: Good The most dominating aspect of Rava's personality is that she is genuinely kind. She takes to heart the Sovereign's doctrine that everything is part of The Host, and that The Host is part of everything, and as such, she does not view others through the filters of racial prejudice, station, appearance, and when she can help it, nationality (though having been alive only during the last three decades of the Last War, it has only recently become more easy to dismiss nationality). She does, however, uphold a stringently high moral standard, and as such, will not abide acts of evil. And while she does understand that Eberron is an inherently violent place, she has taken a vow of pacifism (also known as a vow of non-violence), and seeks to spread her viewpoint that acts of violence should be avoided at all costs. She is not completely idealistic, though, and understands that in some cases, violence is going to occur. She is fine with that, as long as that violence is committed by someone other than herself, and that it is committed only for the purpose of defeating evil, and in the name of the greater good. Hooks * While at the Tower's Shard, perhaps Rava receives a letter signed by one of her parents. Is it a trap, or by some miracle did one or both of her parents survive? * Rava wants to rid the world of violence. Can she bring a peaceable end to conflicts she is involved in, or will she be forced to endure the violence of others? Will something awful occur that causes her to inflict violence herself? Equipment Coins: 412gp Encumbrance: 44 lbs Normal Load: 90 lbs Heavy Load: 180 lbs Maximum Drag Load: 450 lbs Math Attributes See the Attributes template for assistance. Attacks See the Attack template for assistance. Defenses See the Defenses template for assistance. Senses and Reactions See the Senses template for assistance. Senses: Normal Vision Health See the Health template for assistance. Surges per day: 7 (7 class, +0 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (6 base -1 from Chainmail) Racial Features Make sure to link to the appropriate sources where possible. Deva (PHB 2) *'Size:' Medium *'Speed:' 6 squares *'Vision:' Normal *'Languages:' Common, Choice of 2 others (Elven, Dwarven) *'Skill Bonuses:' +2 History, +2 Religion *'Astral Magesty:' Rava has a +1 bonus to all defenses against attacks made by bloodied creatures. *'Astral Resistance:' Rava has resistance to necrotic damage and radiant damage equal to 5 + 1/2 her level. *'Immortal Origin:' Rava's spirit is native to the Astral Sea, so she is considered an immortal creature for hte purpose of effects that relate to creature origin. *'Memory of a Thousand Lifetimes:' Rava has the memory of a thousand lifetimes power. Class Features Make sure to link to the appropriate sources where possible. Cleric (Pacifist) (PHB) *'Channel Divinity:' Once per encounter Rava can invoke divine power, filling herself wiht the might of Arwai. With the divine might she invokes she can wield special powers. She can also learn other uses for this feature if she takes feats or gains paragon path or epic destiny features that give or alter this feature. Regardless of how many different uses for Channel Divinity she knows, she can only use one such ability per encounter. *'Healer's Lore:' When Rava restores hit points to a creature by using a cleric power that has the healing keyword, Rava adds her Wisdom modifier to the hit points regained, but only if the healing involves the creature spending a healing surge. *'Healing Word:' Rava gains the healing word power. She can use it 2 times per encounter. At 16th level, she can use it 3 times per encounter. *'Ritual Casting:' Rava gains Ritual Casting as a bonus feat. She also learns two 1st-level rituals (Comrade's Succor, Comprehend Language). Feats List level taken and link to the source. * 1st: Pacifist Healer * 2nd: Superior Implement Training (Accurate Symbol) * 4th: Holy Symbol Expertise Background and Theme Background: Deva Regressor Racial +2 Perception Theme: Knight Hospitaler: *'Level 1:' Shield of Devotion (encounter power, see summary above for details) *Level 5: You gain a +2 power bonus to Nature checks and Perception checks. *Level 10: When an enemy drops you below 1 hit point, you can make a basic attack against that enemy as a free action immediately before you begin dying. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Elven, Dwarven See the Skills template for assistance. Powers See the Power to Hit Summary and the Power to Hit templates for assistance. |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Tracking Money +100 gp starting gold +312 gp 1/5 cost of lvl 1, 2, and 3 magic items -------- 412 gp -------- 412 gp left over. Treasure Keep track of parcels gained. Link to the post where it was given or a reward summary post in the adventure. Also link to the compendium for the item when possible. * Level 1: Parcel lvl+4 ** Healer's Chainmail +1 (level 5 Armor) * Level 2: Parcel lvl+2 ** Accurate Symbol of the Holy Nimbus +1 (level 4 Holy Symbol) * Level 3: Parcel lvl+1 ** Healer's Brooch +1 (Level 4 Neck Slot Item) Wish List * Level 4: GP parcel (840 gp) * Level 5: Parcel lvl+3 ** Mace of Healing +2 (Level 8 main hand slot) XP Keep track of XP gained. Link to the post where it was given or a reward summary post in the adventure. Initial XP for starting at lvl 4: * 3750 XP Total XP: 3750 Changes List changed here * 16Feb2013: Created Judge Comments Judge comments (and your rebuttal) will go here. Level 4 Approval 1 Approval from User 1 Approval 2 Approval from User 2 Status Status: Approved as 4th level character with 3750 xp by User 1 and User 2User:User2 Category:LEB:Requesting Approval Category:LEB:Deva Category:LEB:Cleric Category:LEB:Pacifist Category:LEB:Cy Category:LEB:Sovereign Host